1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window frame that is installed in a structure having exterior siding, the window frame having properties to help prevent moisture from entering the interior of the structure .
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the problems associated with window frames that are installed in housing that has a siding exterior, such as is common in the construction of manufactured housing that typically utilizes lay-type siding made from vinyl or aluminum, is the exclusion of rain from the interior of the house. The rain enters the house through gaps that are found between the frame and the housing. These gaps are created during installation, often as a result of substandard construction practices, or during expansion and contraction of the frame and the siding due to temperature fluctuations.
In order to combat the problem of rain penetration, many solutions have been proposed. These solutions rely on creating a perfect or near perfect seal of the frame to the housing and relying on the seal holding in order to prevent moisture bypass. While the various prior art solutions work with varying degrees of efficiency, they can still fail if the frame is improperly installed onto the housing, a problem that is not nonexistent. Additionally, gaps may form as the house settles and shifts over time. In any cause, a small failure of the seal may cause substantial rain moisture to be blown past and penetrate gaps and migrate into the interior of the building, causing water damage, wood rot, or termite infestation.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a window frame that is installed onto a structure having exterior siding wherein the device will prevent moisture from bypassing the device and entering into the structure. Such a device must work well even if the nature of frame is installed is less than ideal. Additionally, the window frame must prevent moisture bypass over time, even as the housing shifts and settles. Furthermore, the window frame must not be unduly expensive to manufacture and should be relatively simple and straightforward to install.